Pansy Parkinson
Pansy Parkinson is a supporting character in the Harry Potter novels and some of the films, and she is Draco Malfoy's Love Interest. She's played by Genieveve Gaunt and Scarlett Byrne (who also played Brittany, a Love Interest in Lake Placid). Origins Pansy was born around 1980 and she was from a pure-blood or half-blood family of witches and wizards. She was presumably rich because she was an elitist and social Darwinist, like Draco and many other Slytherins. Despite Harry also coming from a pure-blood and wealthy family, she treated him like dirt. Pansy appeared to be good friends with the Patil twins, as she expressed disdain for Parvati defending Neville, who she saw as a cowardly immature loser. Biography Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Pansy makes her first appearance during the Sorting, and later during the flying class. She mocks Neville and scoffs at Parvati's defense, saying "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Patil." Pansy watches Draco and Harry duke it out in the air on their brooms and sees Harry do a spectacular catch in mid-air, and she later gloats, thinking Harry is expelled. However, he is merely made a Gryffindor Seeker. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Pansy barely appears here, she is presumably in the Slytherin common room when Harry and Ron disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle through Polyjuice potion, and she is presumably in the Duelling club and believes Harry is the heir of SLytherin. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Pansy presumably meets with Draco in Diagon Alley in the Summer. She later plays a much bigger role in the book by laughing with Draco and not listening to Hagrid's warning about the dangerous Hippogriffs. Pansy is upset and shocked when Draco is hurt, and this is the moment she first falls for him. When Draco's arm is slashed open when he insults the Hippogriff, Pansy rushes up to the hospital wing to comfort him, showing her affection. Pansy yells about Hagrid deserving eviction. Pansy later comforts Draco in class, when he reappears in school. She asks him how his arm hurts and Professor Snape ignores them, favouring his own house students. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire By this time, Pansy is dating Draco, and she accompanies him to the Yule Ball at Christmas and dances with him. She wears pink robes and is shocked by Hermione's sudden beauty. Pansy's relation with Hermione is further shown - she tries to make out Hermione is a slut by showing her dating Quidditch player Victor Krum and Harry Potter, and journalist Rita Skeeter has a field day with Pansy's tall stories. Rita Skeeter also likes Pansy, calling her "voluptuous" (another word for sexy). Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Pansy is made a Prefect with Draco and she, along with him, abuses her power, putting students (especially first years) in detention for no reason. Hermione, Pansy's arch-rival, is quick to notice this. Pansy is also in the Inquisitorial Squad, an organization invented by Dolores Umbridge. Pansy finds Hermione's register for the organization named Dumbledore's Army, and Pansy's evidence is vital in Harry's criminal record. However, Professor Dumbledore takes the blame and vanishes from the school to protect Harry. Later, Professor Dumbledore is back as Headmaster and Umbridge is sacked. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Pansy is anxious about Draco's future and safety when Lord Voldemort employs Draco as a Death Eater. Pansy is at first admiring Draco's decision but then she becomes fearful for his success. Pansy is shown to be openly romantically involved with Draco in this year and attacks Harry when he cuts open Draco's face with a dark spell. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pansy only appears at the end when she supports Lord Voldemort's urge to hand over Harry to the Death Eaters. Pansy screams that why doesn't anyone hand over Harry as he is right there. However Pansy is scared almost to death as half the Hall stand up and draw their wands pointing them at her. She is ordered to go out of the school with Filch and the Slytherins. She possibly has a breakdown and is never seen again. Personality Pansy was a very elitist, Conservative witch who only thought of her own beauty and wealth and hated all Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. She only liked her own house, and even then was suspicious of Blaise, because she thought he was in favour of Muggle-borns. Pansy apparently represents all of JK Rowling's female school bullies. She is an opposite of Hermione. Category:Humans Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Literature Love Interest